26 Little Screams
by peppymint
Summary: Whether cries of anguish or shouts of joy; I scream, you scream, we all scream for Starscream.  A collection of one-shots centered around the one, the only, Decepticon SiC.
1. Schemes

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Why twenty-six you ask? Because that is how old I am turning today_

_It seemed as good a reason as any to choose a number._

_Most of these will be one-shots that could be expanded. In fact, at least one will be expanded once the collection is finished. Obviously the final decision is mine but your opinion counts too._

_So enjoy, and please review. It makes me happy._

_This one was actually written for a prompt on TFAnonkink._

_Megatron really should have done a bit more research before putting his plan into action._

**Schemes**

Shakily, Starscream cycled his intakes. Shuttering his optics as he willed his gyros to stop spinning. He was not going to purge. Was not, no way, no how. A low groan escaped his lips as his tanks settled, it seemed his body had decided to cooperate. At least for the moment.

The seeker hated this, hated it. He was slow and clumsy; too hot one moment, too cold the next. He couldn't fight, couldn't even fly without supervision. Thundercracker had been handling the Air Commander's duties ever since Soundwave had caught him recharging at his desk over a half completed datapad.

The tri-colored jet's faceplates burned with humiliation at the memory. Frag, he had even been banned from his lab. Supposedly because of the many dangerous and highly reactive chemicals within. Seriously, who did they think he was? Wheeljack? Unlike that walking disaster, Starscream knew how to avoid blowing himself up.

Although at the same time, the seeker couldn't help but be touched by his Lord's concern. Something that pissed Starscream off even more as he knew exactly where those feeling were coming from, curse his programming. Though at least the other's behavior had somewhat allayed his fears about whether or not the gunformer was even capable of being a decent Sire.

Almost unbidden, an image of a red, black and silver bitlet popped into his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what the sparkling would be like. Would it be a seeker, or would it take after its other creator? Maybe both? Yes, a gunship, slower than a fighter jet but more heavily armed.

Starscream bit his lips, picturing it. It was a nice dream, though he would have to wait and see if it came true. Whatever, the seeker snorted after a moment. Just as long as it could fly. If he gave birth to a grounder he would offline due to the shame. And speaking of Megatron . . .

A pair of large black servos snuck around the flier's midsection, trapping his arms and settling over the smaller mech's slightly enlarged gestation chamber before he was gently pulled against a broad gray chest. "You should be resting." A soft kiss was placed on the seeker's left audio, Megatron leaning down to nuzzle one of those glorious wings.

Starscream squirmed under the implications packed into that dark voice, his internals fluttering in a way that had very little to do with his current condition. It took every bit of will he possessed not to open his panels right there and beg the other to take him. As it was, he could feel the lubricants sliding down his valve walls. "You fragger," he snarled instead, doing his level best to hit his oh so loving commander. "You did this on purpose."

"And why would I have wanted to do that?" Megatron sounded horribly amused. With the ease of long practice, his servos roamed over the SIC's frame, a satisfied smirk crossing his features as Starscream practically melted into his arms.

A moan escaped the seeker's throat as he instinctively leaned into the other, letting the gunformer lead him over to a berth. "I'm going to kill you," he muttered. And he was, he really was, just not now. He pressed closer to Megatron's side, dark faceplate firmly attached to the cool gray plating. If only it didn't feel so slagging good.

He felt more than heard the other mech's chuckle as Megatron stroked his wings. "Of course you are my seeker."

Said seeker scowled. Just where did the other get off, claiming him like that. He didn't belong to anybody. But Starscream said nothing, letting his systems cycle down one at a time as he fell into recharge. Megatron was right about one thing, he did need the rest. Carrying pulled on his reserves more than he had ever imagined.

The jet wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. He knew exactly what Megatron was doing, though he sincerely doubted his commander was aware of the consequences that would fall on himself, and Starscream wasn't about to enlighten him.

A sly expression crossed the Aerial Commander's lips before vanishing. Let Megatron try to tame him if that was what he wanted. He would have no one but himself to blame when it turned out the bond went both ways. As for Starscream, he would sit back, relax, and give his Lord and Master just enough rope to hang himself.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_The next one should be up soon as it is pre-written_

_It just need typed and a bit of editting to be done._

_I should also take this moment to give credit (blame) to spoon-of-doom, Ceris Malfoy, sanjuno, Bibliotecaria.D, Merfilly, Wayward, Balrog Roike, and Koi Lungfish. Without the wonderful works written by these authors I would have never gotten into the Transformers fandom._


	2. Loyalty

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_As much fun as treacherous!Starscream is_

_sometimes it is interesting to see him go the other way_

**Loyalty**

"I've done all I can my Lord," came Hook's somber voice as he stepped away from his patient. The medic looked absolutely exhausted, having worked frantically through the night to stabilize the seeker. "It is up to Starscream now."

Megatron merely nodded in response, his optics never leaving the off-line form of his Air Commander. Spark twisting in his chest, though his face remained expressionless; Starscream was so still, so quiet. His Second in Command was never quiet. Well, not for more than a click at a time at any rate, always ready with pithy comment or a blistering retort.

When the seeker had slammed into him Megatron's first thought had been that this was yet another of the other's infantile takeover attempts. His second was that he was going to beat the fragger off-line for pulling such a stunt on the battlefield. Starscream was usually smarter than that.

It was only after that the sound of the shot registered with his audio's; that he felt the younger mech jerk in his arms. Calm, too calm crimson optics meeting his own as Starscream's frame crumpled like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

The tyrant didn't consciously recall catching his lieutenant, nor raising his arm to fire the shot that had undoubtedly taken down his attacker permanently. He did however remember calling the retreat as his Second's energon stained his servos. The seeker feeling small and delicate in his grasp although he knew from previous experience Starscream was far from fragile.

The beam had caught the other in the upper back, right between his wings. The experimental weapon tearing through high-grade armor as though it wasn't even there. Truthfully, it had done just as much damage going out as it had going in, if not more.

Gaze fixed on the recently welded plating, Megatron could not help but grit his denta. He had no illusions about what would have happened without the seeker's intervention. Starscream was quite a bit shorter than him. The beam would have gone right through his spark chamber, deactivating him instantly.

Even now, the injuries his Second had sustained might still prove to be mortal. Despite all the claims of desiring the Decepticon leadership. All the plots, the schemes, the screeching; Starscream had saved his life at the risk of his own.

He only wished he knew why.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Most of these drabbles could take place in any 'verse_

_Though I admit I always see Starscream as the G1 version_

_Except just a bit slimmer the way the animated 'Screamer was_

_In the event something is 'verse specific I will post a notice_

_Until then, please review. It encourages my muses._


	3. Play

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Looking down my outline I have decided there is not enough fluff_

_So here you go, for no other reason than to prompt a smile_

**Play**

"Please Starscream."

The seeker in question just scowled, doing his best to free himself from the grasp of black and purple octopus more commonly known as Skywarp. "I said no," Starscream snapped. "Now release me before I decide to have you clean the corridors with nothing but a toothbrush." He was far too busy to waste time with such trivial pursuits.

Unfortunately his trine-mate didn't seem cowled. "Pretty please," the teleporter's eyes seemed to double in size and shimmer as his grip on the other tightened. Someone had obviously been watching too much Japanese anime. "With whipped cream and a cherry on top."

Starscream froze, staring at his third as though Skywarp had lost a few lines of essential code somewhere. Sadly, this was not an unusual state of affairs. "What the frag? A cherry?" Wasn't that some sort of Earth fruit? Consequently, the Air Commander was caught off guard when a second set of servos snaked around him, a helm coming to rest on his right wing.

"Please," a deeper voice pleaded. It had been ages since they had flown together just for the sake of feeling the wind on their wings.

The tri-colored seeker twisted to face the new arrival before resetting his optics once, twice. Nope the vision was still there; and was that a pout on Thundercracker's lips? He groaned, already feeling the sudden approach of doom. "Not you too."

Despite the show they put on in public, the elite trine was close. They were after all trine; how could they not be? Denying one of them was hard enough, but both. Well that, that was nearly impossible.

"Fine," Starscream gave in. "But only for a joor." He hadn't lied when he said he was busy. If his current project wasn't done by the next work cycle he'd get it from Megatron for sure.

"All right!" Skywarp pumped a fist in the air, checking the fleshies weather reports. It seemed a storm was brewing, not that he minded. It was always fun to dance with the lightning. Giving both his trine-mates an exuberant hug, he ran for the exit. "Last one out is a robo-turkey!"

Sighing, Starscream merely shook his head. Taking care to hid the faint smile that spread across his face-plates, even as Thundercracker chuckled.

"He'll never change, will he?"

"No, he won't."

For a moment, the pair stood in silence, before Starscream suddenly grinned. Dropping to sweep the blue seeker's pedes out from under him and taking off after the teleporter. "But you should be used to us by now," he called back over his shoulder.

Flat on his back, TC just huffed. Sparklings, he was surrounded by sparklings. Ah well; it wasn't long before he was smiling as well. At least this way he was never bored.

_SSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Hope you enjoyed it and please review_

_Even if this one is one of the few that I can't see being expanded._

_Next one should be up fairly soon as I wrote most of it months ago._

_Now if I can just remember which notebook I put it in._


	4. Center

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_This drabble was originally inspired by neonstilletos fic Void_

_Unfortunately all her stuff is currently password protected_

_So, a little background. Galvatron has gone the way of the dodo. Hooray!_

_He and the other Unicronians have regained their true forms. The 'cons are reorganized._

_The one problem, as far as Megatron is concerned is that his SiC is dead._

**Center**

A pair of razor sharp claws tightened convulsively, their owner unable to feel the creak of what should be metal. But oh, he wanted to. Wanted nothing more than to tear into someone, anyone, with his bare servos. A dark grin crossed Starscream's face as he imagined it. Energon everywhere. Unfortunately, his current state made that somewhat problematic.

It just figured that only now, once he was gone, that Megatron would finally, finally admit he was irreplaceable. Not, the seeker asserted to himself, that he had ever had any doubts about that. Though he had appreciated the look on that drone Shockwave's non-existent face after the Decepticon Lord had struck him for suggesting they appoint someone else to the position that was rightfully Starscream's own.

With any other mech, the tri-colored seeker would have felt supremely betrayed. With Megatron though, it was just (how did those fleshies the autobots were so fond of put it again?). Ah yes, typical.

Not that current events did him any real good, Starscream admitted to himself. Thoughts turning sour as he turned transparent optics to look at his grayed out shell. He was after all dead. Well, mostly dead at any rate, and he couldn't even amuse himself by making Galvatron's existence a living hell anymore.

The seeker sighed briefly before his expression morphed into a frown. Among the multitude of bits and pieces of Earth culture Skywarp had insisted on sharing with his trine-mates, whether they liked it or not, was a couple facts about ghosts. Phrases like unfinished business, and seeing the light, flickered through Starscream's processor, causing him to pause as he considered the matter.

Nope, nothing. Maybe it was that way for some beings, but Starscream felt desire to go anywhere, anytime soon. Of course, he conceded privately, it was also possible those mechs who referred to his 'Primus forsaken self' were on to something. Either way it appeared he was here to stay. Briefly, the spirit considered offering his services to the cause before immediately rejecting the notion.

Then, Starscream paused, a crazy idea passing through his processor. So crazy he almost disregarded it on the spot. But, well, what did he have to lose? His body was lying right there. The seeker look a single step forward before checking himself.

He had to admit his wing-mates had done a decent, more than decent job reconstructing his frame considering the number of pieces that fragger Galvatron had blasted it into. However, it wasn't quite ready for an inhabitant, not yet anyway. Especially that bit where Megatron, heavy-handed fool that he was, had shattered his cockpit in a fit of 'grief.'

That, at least, could be easily fixed. Bright crimson optics swept the body again, cataloging the needed repairs before Starscream smirked. Perfect. Now he just needed to _borrow_ a medic. And then . . .

The seeker's smirk widened. Oh yes, he would rule the Decepticons yet.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Starscream just never gives up does he?_

_Giggles, currently imagining Octane screaming like a little girl when Starscream walks onto the bridge. I figure all the 'cons were to scared to tell Megatron about his Second's ghostly endeavors. _

_Hope you liked it and please review_

_Remember, your opinion about which one should become a full story counts_


	5. Lost

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_If I did Starscream would rule the decepticons._

_Random plunnie that hit me while listening to Once Upon a December_

_What if Starscream really was a long lost prince? AU in that I am having the_

_city-states be more like Independent kingdoms. Cybertron isn't a burned out husk and the _

_autobots and decepticons represent a civil war within an empire._

**Lost**

_ 'Run my little Star,' _his Sire's last words echoed in his CPU, urging him ever onward. _'Run and don't look back.' _And so he had run, down into the tunnels that hadn't been used in so long even the Winglord had almost forgotten they were there. Into the cold dark places where no seeker would go if they had a choice in the matter. He didn't. Not if he wanted to live.

Almost there, Eveningstar staggered briefly before regaining his balance. He was almost there. The young white, blue, and gold seekerling couldn't help but glance back over his winglets, assuring he wasn't being followed. He could feel the walls closing in on him but he couldn't stop. Not yet.

At the sight of a ray of starlight that shown through a hole just a bit further down the path the youngling couldn't quite restrain a sob, breaking into a run. Immature thrusters straining to lift him up to the opening, handholds on the metal aiding his ascent. Until finally, finally, he was out.

Almost immediately the seeker flinched, covering his optics. A stabbing pain ripping through his processor as optics too used to darkness readjusted. A moment later, the burning receded, and he could see again. Though the youngling almost wished he couldn't. Down the mountain, his childhood home, the Crystal Palace of the Winglord's, the Jewel of Vos, was burning.

He collapsed, the full gravity of the situation hitting him for the first time. They were dead. They were all dead; he was the only one left. He had seen his elder brother and sister's grayed out frames. They hadn't died easy, as was witnessed by the deactivated mechs surrounding them. But that was a cold comfort.

One servo was clenched tightly to his neck where one of the mercenaries had nearly ripped the main energon lines out of his throat. Only the sigma ability he had always seen as nothing more than a parlor trick and his ability to think under pressure saving him. It was a serious wound, one the seekerling knew could do permanent damage if left unattended. However, he also knew, he didn't dare seek help.

Once Deadair realized he was missing, and he would realize, the other would be after him like a turbofox on a flitmouse. The other couldn't afford to let him go, not if he wanted to keep the throne he had taken by force and treachery. For now though, Eveningstar had time, and he intended to make the most of it.

He would need a new designation, and some way to permanently cover up the gold on his wings. It was far too distinctive, the mark of the Vosnian Royal Family. For now though, he could just shift. A moment of concentration, and his entire body turned a shadowy blackish gray, almost the exact color of the surrounding landscape.

Eveningstar could feel cooling agent pooling in his optics but he ruthlessly shoved it away. He couldn't break down now. But oh, how the seekerling wanted to. He wanted to cry for his lost family. To scream his grief and anger to the stars. Wait, he paused. That was it. From now on, he was Starscream.

Shakily getting to his feet, the newly named Starscream looked back at Vos one last time before his expression hardened. Yes, he was going for now, but he would be back someday, and Deadair would pay. He swore it on his ancestors wings.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_This is the closest one so far to becoming a complete story_

_I have ideas for a plot and everything._

_Oh, and for those curious about Star's sigma power_

_He's a chameleon. He can change the color of his plating._

_In short, he escaped by playing dead._


	6. Heir

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Had to make up for all the angst in the last one_

_So here we are . . ._

**Heir**

Contrary to popular belief, the Decepticon's did not view themselves as evil. Disagreements about leadership aside, all of them, from the greatest to the smallest, believed in the cause. To wipe away the tarnish of Cybertron's so-called golden age and bring their home back to its former glory. Otherwise, what were they fighting for?

Likewise, their faction was not full of sparkless killers, no matter what the Autobots liked to say. Which was why when their SiC had been found to be carrying, it was not cause for horror and alarm, but celebration. Okay, there had been a little alarm as Hook and the other Constructicons struggled to find the necessary materials. However the party Skywarp had organized had more than balanced that out.

Cybertronians in general were a long lived race, and their reproductive protocols reflected that, one of the reasons the war had decimated their population so. That and the energy crisis which had played a large factor in starting the war to begin with. Every new life was a blessing from Primus.

The bitlet didn't eat that much after all. In fact, one could argue it was a net gain considering that Starscream had become much less likely to do something that would get himself slagged ever since becoming a creator. He hadn't tried to overthrow Megatron in ages. Though he still referred to their leader as a pit-stained glitch head with rust infested circuits on a semi-regular basis.

Of course, there were some downsides. "No Banshee," Thundercracker carefully extracted the handful of energon goodies from the red, black, and blue seekerling. "Your carrier said you could have one." Handing the treats to Ramjet, he picked the sparkling up, cradling him to his chassis. "And now it is time for recharge. If you are good Skywarp will tell you a story."

Banshee just scowled, unappeased. An expression he had clearly inherited from his creator, his winglets twitching in irritation. "Someday," he swore. "I'm going to be in charge, and then things will be different." Crimson optics narrowed in determination. "Just you wait and see." He'd stay up all cycle and eat whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

For a moment everyone just stared in silence, unable to believe their audios. Then Megatron turned to glower at his Air Commander, who to be honest, looked more than a little embarrassed. "This is all your fault Starscream. He's taken after you."

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_No preferences on who little Banshee's Sire is._

_Though I am leaning towards either Megatron, his trine-mates, or an autobot_

_The last option just to shake things up _

_As for the name, a Banshee is a mythological creature whose scream heralds a death_

_And I also heard somewhere it can be used to refer to large windstorms_

_Either way, I thought it was a good fit for a seeker_

_Hope you liked it and I am looking forward to your comments._

_Oh, and if anyone has a suggestion, let me know_

_If I like it, it may well make its way into the collection_


	7. Rouge

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Will take this moment to recommend Kisses by spoon-of-doom_

_If you don't already read it you should_

_Every Starscream collection needs some smut_

_Not quite an actual sex scene but I'm getting there_

**Rouge**

A pair of crimson optics stared blankly at the ceiling. Just what had happened last night? The evening had started out normal enough. One moment, he and his glorious leader had been discussing the plans for the latest energon raid (1). The next he had practically thrown himself at the other mech.

That, well, Starscream admitted to being attracted, physically at least, to Megatron for a long time, though his Lord's personality left a lot of room for improvement. However, he was certainly smart enough not to let onto that fact, and he definitely wasn't so stupid as to actually act on his base desires. The other had more than enough things to use against him as it was.

Starscream bit his lip as he tried to make sense of it all. Maybe he had been over-energized? He didn't drink high grade that often, too many secrets to hide. But then, he had only had one cube (2). He wasn't that much of a light-weight, no matter what Skywarp liked to say.

Shuttering his optics, the jet let out a muffled groan, mindful of the recharging form of his berth-mate. He almost wished he could say it hadn't been good. It had. Megatron was a very skilled lover. Not too rough, not too gentle, and that spike. . .

The seeker couldn't quite stop the tips of his wings from fluttering in want. The gunformer had hit sensor nodes Starscream hadn't even known he had. The force of the overload had actually knocked him off-line. That hadn't happened to him in ages. Primus. He was heating up just thinking about it. Though at the same time the snide part of his processor (3) couldn't help but point out that everyone had to be good at something.

Suddenly, Starscream froze, intakes stalling as Megatron stirred. No, not now. He could only imagine what what happen if the tyrant woke up to find him here. The other would deactivate him for sure, or maybe only make him wish he were dead.

One klick passed, then another. Nothing. Shakily, and with utmost caution, the seeker slid out of the berth, and made his way silently across the floor. Completely ignoring the fact he had just passed up the perfect opportunity to depose of the other mech (4).

There was only one small problem. The door would not open. Starscream resisted the urge to shriek, silently cursing Megatron's ancestry all the way back to the Thirteen. That slagger, what kind of mech was so paranoid as to have his quarters not only sealed, but password protected from the inside (5)?

The Air Commander grit his denta. No help for it then, he was going to have to hack the lock. It was nothing he hadn't done before of course, but never under such dire circumstances. He almost had it when a pair of strong black servos wrapped around him, lifting the slight form of the flier almost entirely off the floor.

"And just where do you think you're going little fool," a deep voice whispered.

This time, Starscream did shriek (6). "M-Megatron" His processor went completely blank. Excuses tumbling out of his lips by route. That he didn't know what had come over him. That he was sorry. He'd never do it again , he promised (7), and please my Lord, just please.

The seeker didn't resist when his frame was spun around and slammed into the door he had been trying to open. He knew full well he could never match the gladiator in terms of sheer, physical strength. He wasn't built for it, and trying to fight would just make it worse in the end (8).

"And what exactly are you sorry for?" Megatron asked, lips nearly touching his Second's. It was only at this moment that Starscream realized how odd this encounter was. Yes, the tyrant had him pinned, but nothing hurt. His wings weren't torn. His cockpit unshattered. The other's servo was not tight around his neck, denting metal as it cut of the vital flow of air to his intakes. In fact it was . . .

Oh. The jet gasped as the limb slid down his chassis, coming to rest on his interface panel, and squeezing just hard enough to be felt. A panel that was, much to Starscream's embarrassment, still more than slightly warm. Slowly, the realization he wasn't in trouble filtered down from his CPU, a smirk crossing his face.

"For awakening you from your beauty sleep my Lord (9)," the seeker simpered, trying to shift to take some of the pressure off his wings. He opened his mouth to make another comment only to pause at the sight of the banked fire burning in the other's crimson orbs. Had he gone to far?

"Starscream." Megatron sounded far from amused.

"Err, yes Master."

"Shut up." Gray lips descended that last, vital bit, and soon enough the only sound in the room was that of a lust filled moan (10).

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_(1) Megatron's idea of strategy, as usual, left much to be desired._

_(2) One cube that the 'cons as a whole had arranged to be four times the usual strength. They had held a vote and everything._

_(3) The part that always got Starscream in trouble._

_(4) Don't look at me like that. The seeker did have some morals, and killing a mech he had just interfaced with was among them._

_(5) He determinedly ignored the fact his quarters were set up the exact same way, and booby-trapped besides. _

_(6) It was far too easy to forget how quiet the larger mech could be when he wished._

_(7) A blatant lie under normal circumstances, along with his vows to be good._

_(8) The others could call him a coward all they wanted, but he's like to see them stare down the end of Megatron's fusion cannon._

_(9) Unspoken was the implication that the Tyrant needed all the help he could get._

_ (10) Well, that and begging of an entirely different sort._


	8. Options

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Goes with the idea there actually is a difference between mechs and femmes_

_Self-fill for TFAnonkink. Fem!SS can be fun._

_However sometimes I get tired of her becoming totally OOC_

_Losing her position, getting raped ect. So here is a different idea._

**Options**

All things considered, the revelation Starscream was a femme hadn't changed all that much. Well, other than explaining a few of the Air Commander's glaring idiosyncrasies. Not that anyone would be so foolish as to say so aloud, not after what had happened to Motormaster. The other still hadn't been released from the med-bay.

At spark, the Decepticons as a whole were far more pragmatic than their Autobot counterparts. Starscream was still the best flier and aerial strategist they had. Nor would she hesitate to shoot anyone that implied otherwise. Nothing had changed.

Though for some strange reason the Autobots seemed to think differently. As though the lack of spike would suddenly and inexplicably have an adverse affect on the seeker's aim and fighting ability. Really, it was amazing none of them had managed to get themselves permanently deactivated yet. Though if they kept up this foolishness the 'Cons were sure it was only a matter of time, not that Megatron was complaining.

As for himself, well no matter how much the tyrant pretended unconcern to his Air Commander's various plots and schemes, Starscream had come far too close, far too often, for Megatron to ever underestimate him. Her, he immediately corrected himself, casting a side-long glance at the tri-colored seeker. Starscream was a her.

Suddenly the gunformer paused, a cube of energon half-way to his lips. For a moment he just stared. Then, he set the cube down, crimson optics still fixed on the form of his Second in Command. _Femme. Starscream. Starscream. Femme._ The two terms bounced around in his processor a moment before abruptly coming together.

_Starscream was a femme._ Megatron had never seriously entertained the idea of bonding, and certainly not for something as banal and mundane as 'love.' He had never had any difficultly finding a partner for the night. Not to mention the last thing he needed was some pretty, yet useless, bot hanging off his servo. Demanding attention that could be better devoted into planning the Decepticons' ultimate victory.

But this, this changed things. Starscream would never be satisfied with a position below him. It just was not in the seeker's nature to submit, though she could fake it well enough. Perhaps though, just perhaps, she would accept a position as his equal.

For all her lies, Starscream had never been untruthful when she claimed she was too valuable to kill. His Second was skilled in both science and warfare, powerful, intelligent, cunning, not to mention easy on the optics. Having her in his berth would hardly be a chore.

Of course, his seeker did possess some less appealing traits as well. Arrogance, for one. Treachery for another. However, Megatron had dealt with those for countless vorns. He could certainly deal with them now, especially if it meant getting shot in the back/blown up less often.

The tyrant frowned faintly, his fingers taking up a drumming rhythm on the side of his throne as he thought. He couldn't just walk up to Starscream and propose they bond. The seeker would laugh in his face. No this, this would require a plan. Fortunately, that was an area in which Megatron excelled.

_SSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Thanks to the-spoon-of-doom, ShadowsofNyx, Youko Rayah,Swash9,_

_Starfire201, Screaming Dean, Confuzzled-neko, Carzygrll XD, _

_LuciferArchangelHadesThanatos, and Hebi R._

_Getting a review never fails to give me warm, fuzzy feeling._

_Except the flames, but I just feed those to my fire breathing kitty_

_They make a nice snack for her._


	9. Spectre

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Now this one will become a complete story. I just can't promise it will be what I write next. _

_I already have 70% of the fic floating around my head in disjointed chunks_

_And I know how it is going to end. Now if only someone will write the drama version_

_Everything would be golden._

_Plunnie submitted by Balrog Roike to tf_bunny:_

_Starscream is a ghost, the ghost of a Seeker Youngling that died millenia ago because of abuse and neglect. Since then he has found out how to become sort of corporal and how to look like and adult  
>when he appears. Unable to overcome his fears of others and scared somebody will hurt him again, he is content to become part of a group over and over again without ever making real friends and becoming reallyclose to them. That's what happened with the Cons.<br>_

_He even has areason why he irritates Megatron over and over again. He can't feel anything anymore beside really strong pain and so he uses Megatron to keep himself from going completely mad from some sort of sensory deprivation. Primus and the original 12 know his story and that Starscream is afraid of returning to the Matrix because he fears to be lonely there again, so they try to be gentle and coax him back home. How will the Bots and Cons react if they find out? _

**Spectre**

The door to Starscream's personal quarters closed with a solid sounding thunk. Not that the seeker actually cared about the security measures beyond insuring his privacy. It wasn't as though any of them could actually hurt him after all.

A faint sigh escaped the Air Commander's vocal processors. Yet another day of his ideas being disregarded. Of being mocked behind his back, and sometimes to his face, never mind that he was Second in Command. Of being knocked around by his Commanding Officer, though Starscream admitted to himself that Megatron wasn't entirely at fault for that. He purposely went out of his way to provoke the other.

Funny, Starscream thought to himself. One would think he would be used to it by now. He wasn't. Even after all these vorns it still hurt, and not for the first time, the jet had to wonder just what it was that was wrong with him. Why did everyone hate him so much? He had _tried_, once upon a time.

Slowly, the seeker flexed his injured arm where the gunformer had almost pulled it out of the socket, reveling in the sensation. It wasn't that he enjoyed pain, but. Well, it was better to feel pain than nothing at all. He couldn't even remember what it was like to have a soothing touch on his wings, to be pulled into another's soft embrace.

Assuming that is he had ever known, and honestly, Starscream wasn't sure he had. Sometimes, he really wondered why he bothered. Surely the Well of All Sparks couldn't be worse then this? Maybe, just maybe. . .

Abruptly the jet caught himself, shaking away the thought. No, he wouldn't be trapped that easily. He knew better. No one, no one could be trusted. Not even Primus himself. He would lose himself to the stars before letting himself be caged like that. It wasn't as if anyone would notice one more twinkling bit of light.

Starscream preformed his evening tasks by route, processor only half on his work. He didn't want to release his form yet. Didn't want to become one with the universe, but he knew he had to. He might not need recharge the way a living mech did. However, in his own way he did rest. The spirit needed the time to clear his mind and strengthen his will. He'd go insane otherwise.

And the Air Commander was tired. He had just finished a triple shift, once again courtesy of his beloved leader. It was just fortunate that no one on the bridge had actually seen the blunder that caused Megatron's latest flash of rage. He hadn't dropped the data pad containing the plans for the latest raids on purpose. It had fallen right through his servo.

Starscream rose from his desk, sighing again. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. If anyone had been present in the seeker's quarters they would have seen a once solid form turn transparent before shrinking. Then a moment later, there was nothing to see at all.

_SSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Flashes thumbs up. Victory._

_So what do you think? Does it have potential?_


	10. Worth

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Set in the Transformers Prime 'Verse_

_In all honesty, this is not the fic I sat down to work on_

_But you know how it is. Sometimes they practically write themselves._

**Worth**

When Airachnid had initially returned without his Second in Command, Megatron had been furious. Beyond furious, and not just because of the security risk. The news that the autobots did not have Starscream, that the jet had chosen not to return of his own free will only adding to his rage.

Each passing cycle causing his mood to blacken even more as he fantasized as to what he would do with the traitor once he got his claws on him again. By the time he was through, the other would be begging him for darkness of oblivion.

It had actually been an overheard conversation among the vehicons that had caused the red film that had descended over his optics to begin to subside. 'There was no need to discuss the matter,' one of the drones had said. 'After all, for all they knew the former Air Commander might already be deactivated.'

Initially the idea had seemed ridiculous. Starscream? Dead? If nothing else, the seeker had always been a survivor, even if it meant throwing someone else to the wolves. But, and that was the crux of the matter wasn't it. But.

His Second, former Second the tyrant reminded himself yet again, was all alone. Lost in a hostile world surrounded by enemies on all sides. Megatron had almost been relieved when the jet had broken into the Nemesis to steal supplies, something that made him even angrier than he had been before.

Then there had been Airachnid. Airachnid who had not only betrayed him, but who had murdered one of his soldiers. Looking back on the events leading up to jet's departure, Megatron could not help but regret. Even at his worst, Starscream had always kept the future of the Decepticons in mind, which was more than he could say for that techno-organic. Yes, the spider had been a novelty, but had she been worth this? The answer was simple; no, she hadn't been.

Megatron would never admit the truth aloud. He had far too much pride for that. However, the truth was that he missed his second. Missed the way Starscream challenged him in a way no other mech would dare. Missed his unconvincing performances, the way the (temporarily) cowed jet would swear to be good. The sly smile as he was given just one more chance proving that he wouldn't. Though in all honesty, the only lesson the seeker had ever learned was this, don't get caught next time.

Now though, the Lord of the Decepticons was so close to his wayward Air Commander he could almost taste it, steps quickening as he stepped into the small cave and out of the torrential downpour. As his optics adjusted to the lack of light, the first thing Megatron saw was a half organized pile of tools, still covered with wet energon. Starscream's energon.

The large silver mech resisted the urge to hiss as he reached out to lightly touch a drill, briefly closing his optics. _Fool_, the familiar insults ran though his head. _Coward. Worthless. _No one had told him directly, but Megatron had heard of Starscream's troubles with M.E.C.H. none the less. It wasn't difficult to see just what had happened here, not that that made him feel any better. No coward would have ever dared to preform such an invasive surgery on himself, especially without painkillers. No fool would have had the knowledge to do such a thing. His Second was neither.

Stepping away, Megatron headed deeper into the cavern, and there he was. Starscream lay curled on a berth he had obviously cobbled together from spare parts, frame shaking slightly even under the thin layer of foil. From cold or fever, the tyrant couldn't tell which, nor did he care. That was Knock Out's job, once he got the other back to the Nemesis. The tyrant took a few more steps forward, until he was standing right next to the makeshift berth. "Starscream."

Slowly, a pair of crimson optics flickered open, still filled with the fuzziness of recharge. That didn't last long. First came recognition, followed quickly by stark terror. The seeker rolled off the berth, lunging for the cave entrance. But no matter how fast he was, Megatron was faster.

A thick hand clamping over Starscream's spindly arm with an unbreakable hold. It was no contest really, Megatron had always been the stronger of the two even before hunger and exhaustion had weakened the seeker, not that his condition stopped him from fighting. The smaller mech struggled wildly, biting and clawing at his captor before finally stilling as his Master pinned him against the cave wall leaning his full body weight on the slight frame.

Still, the seeker's eyes burned with defiance even as his intakes heaved. "Well," came that familiar caustic voice. "What are you waiting for?" He wasn't going to give Megatron the satisfaction of hearing him beg, not after everything that had happened between them, and he had always viewed himself as a realist. At least, when it came to some things.

"I did not come here to kill you Starscream."

The jet's lips tightened. So it was to be a public execution was it, and probably not a quick one either. A million retorts rose up in his throat, but he said none of them. What was the point? Ultimately though, no words were needed. After all, Megatron knew Starscream better than anyone.

Sighing, the tyrant pulled his second into his arms, careful not to give the other an opening to escape. He knew this wouldn't be simple. They had a great deal to speak about, for now though . . .

"I've come to bring you home." They were going home.

_SSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Like I said, this one wasn't exactly planned_

_And I did rush it a little as I am leaving to go camping tomorrow_

_Obviously am not taking a computer to the woods. But I am taking my notebook._

_So something should be written by the time I get back._

_Until then hope you enjoyed and please review._


	11. Foresight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Have to admit, I am not a big fan of any of the Transformers movies_

_They all kill off too many characters. So here is the beginning of a 1986 AU_

_Don't know who came up with this power first but whoever you are, thankx_

**Foresight**

By itself, the door wasn't all that intimidating. Yes, it was darkly colored and yes, it was somewhat larger than usual. Not that much larger though, and as for the purple insignia on the center of it, well one would be hard pressed to find an area of the Nemesis that didn't have at least one decepticon symbol engraved somewhere. No, the issue was what was behind it.

Starscream shuttered his optics, taking a brief moment to steady himself. Then, schooling his face-plates into a neutral expression, the seeker announced himself, striding into the small room beyond as he was granted entry. He would have given a great deal to avoid this meeting, but he had no choice. Not if he wanted them all to survive the upcoming cataclysm.

Megatron was seated at his desk, as his second knew he would be, hard at work. Any other time, Starscream would have made a smart-assed comment about the other's talents, or lack thereof. Followed up by the multitude of reasons he should be leader, not today though. Instead the Air Commander took a few steps into the room and sank to his knees, letting the door slid shut behind him. Crimson optics firmly fixed on the flooring at Megatron's pedes.

If he hadn't had the tyrant's attention before, the seeker certainly had it now. "My my," Megatron chuckled as he rose to his pedes. "What brought this on I wonder?" He circled around the other, more gracefully then one would think given his size and weight. "It is rare for you to offer such displays of devotion my Second."

Starscream said nothing for a long moment. Remaining perfectly still, even when his leader ran deceptively gentle servos down the sensitive edges of his wings. "I," he had to reset his vocalizer before continuing. "I have not been entirely honest with you my lord."

"Really," the gunformer feigned surprise. "And just what is it you have failed to inform me of this time?"

This time the seeker could not suppress a full body shudder. He just hoped his Leader would let him speak before confininf him to the Med-Bay. "Thundercracker and Skywarp are not the only members of our trine who possess a sigma ability."

Megatron's grip tightened, the light metal of his Second's wings beginning to bend. "Is that so?" The tyrant was not happy, not at all. This was no minor admission. "And just," he added, an edge in his rough voice. "What is your power little seeker?"

If he could have the Air Commander would have swallowed. "Precognition." The gunformer was struck temporarily dumb, his grip loosening. As for Starscream, he did not waste the reprieve. "I cannot control what I see," he said quickly. " Cannot force a vision."

Nor could he see every possibility, something Starscream was privately grateful for. The sensory overload would have long ago driven him insane otherwise. "My ability is purely passive in nature." No more able to be leashed than the winds on which he soared. That was the main reason Starscream had never told anyone. He of all people knew just how much one small action could change the outcome of a situation. If he wanted any influence on the future at all, he needed to control as many variables as he could. "But now. . ."

Suddenly Starscream swayed, drawing his Commander's attention to just how exhausted the smaller mech looked. Megatron frowned. Gently, for him anyway, grasping his Second's chin to look him in the optics. "When was the last time you recharged?"

"A full night cycle?" Starscream laughed a touch hysterically. "I can't even close my optics without," his voice trailed off before he visably pulled himself together. "I have started to have visions while on-line," the seeker admitted softly. "That has never happened to me before."

Megatron's frown deepened. "What is it you see?" he ordered more than asked. Not that the tone bothered his Second, the later seeming almost relieved.

"I see the death of Optimus Prime."

The tyrant moved to speak, but did not get the chance as Starscream continued. "And yours, and mine. I see my trine-mates shells' defiled in ways I would not wish upon my worst enemy. The mighty Decepticon army reduced to a band of starving refugees, ground under the heel of a madmech."

Hatred burned in the seeker's crimson optics. "But most of all," he spat. "I see him."

"Him?"

_"Unicron."_

Megatron started. That was a name out of nightmares. The Unmaker. The Planet Eater. A chill ran up his back struts at the knowledge the dark god was real, and that he was coming. It didn't even occur to him that Starscream could be lying, not about something like this. "Tell me Starscream, tell me everything."

So Starscream told him, almost everything.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Not even going to tell you when I started typing this._

_Hope you enjoyed it and please review._

_Also, got a temporary position working in a State Park._

_I may not have internet access. Lucky for you though that means I will have more time to type so I will post when I do._


	12. Precious

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Gift fic for sanjuno_

**Precious**

The seekerling chirped with glee, clapping his little hands together as he surveyed the mismatched piles of parts he had gathered from different sections of the base. It was almost finished, he just needed to tighten that bit there. Brow furrowing in concentration, he grasped the oversized tool firmly and gave it one last quarter twist; only to squawk with indignation as a pair of large servos grasped him firmly around the middle, lifting him into the air.

"There you are Starscream," Megatron settled his ward against his chassis. His crimson optics swept over the scene, his expression morphing into a combination of amusement and irritation. Some of those parts had come from vital systems. Sighing, the tyrant nudged a half dismantled piece of what he believed to be part of the base's cooling system with his pede. Yes, security was definitely going to hear about this.

Half a megacycle his mechs had been running to and fro trying to fix the countless little glitches had had been cropping up here and there as they screamed about saboteurs. So how was it that none of them had managed to realize the culprit was a single bored sparking. Clearly, Starscream needed more supervision. Shifting the little mech to one hip, Megatron reached down to pick up the device his ward had been working on. Now what . . .

Crimson eyes blinked. Then blinked again as his processor rebooted, before he straightened, holding the mass of metal and wires at arms length. "Is this a bomb?" Megatron hissed. Where had the other even learned how to make a bomb?

Starscream just chirped happily.

Shaking his head, the tyrant strode down the corridor, shoving the home-made device into the servos of the first solider he encountered. "You," Megatron ordered. "Dispose of this." He had barely reached his quarters when the ground rolled beneath his pedes, the sound of a distant explosion shaking the walls.

The ex-gladiator rolled his optics. Typical. Was it to much to ask for his mechs to manage avoiding blowing themselves up. If they were so eager to self off-line they could at least have the decency to take an enemy or two with them.

As for his ward, the tri-colored seekerling squirmed in his guardian's arms, managing to partially free himself in order to peer back down the corridor with interest. Then he scowled. How was he supposed to know how well it worked if he wasn't allowed to watch? He sank his fangs into the older bot to show his displeasure, causing the other to yelp with surprise.

"None of that," Megatron growled, hooking the sparkling by the cross bar. "You are going to recharge and next cycle I will think of your punishment for this stunt." If he expected Starscream to be cowed he was disappointed. The young seeker didn't seem repentant in the least. Seeing this, the tyrant just huffed. Some cycles, if he didn't know any better, he would swear the youngster was trying to kill him.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_On another note: house hunting is a pain_

_I hope my roommates and I get a place soon_


	13. Guardian

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_We always hear about Cybertron's Golden Age, but what about its Dark Ages?_

_When Unicron's half-mortal son È__kleipsis_ _held the planet under his sway_

_And not even death meant freedom, just an existence as one of his mindless zombies_

_Eventually he was defeated. But not killed, only sealed away._

_And now his prison has been found._

_Featuring an immortal!Starscream, though not an disembodied one_

_He's just as old as dirt not that the 'cons and 'bots have any clue_

**Guardian**

"It is done." The small group that stood around the stasis chamber that held their greatest enemy was a sorry looking lot. Not one of them was unmarked, fresh streaks of energon covering old scars that had never fully healed. It should have been a moment of elation for them all. At long last Èkleipsis had been defeated, Cybertron was free. There was just one problem.

"Done?" a gray and red mech echoed. "Done?" His lips rose up into a snarl. "You are all fooling yourselves if you believe that. It will never be over!" he shouted. "Not until that monster is dead!"

"And what is it you suggest we do Burnout? Open the pod?" the sole femme asked cooly. She wanted to hold Èkleipsis' empty spark chamber in her hand as much as the most energon thirsty of thier number. But that did not mean she was willing to risk his escape.

"Of course not," Burnout snapped back. "But there has to be a better solution than shooting him into space. What if the pod is breached? What if some ignorant primitive opens it?"

"What if it flies into a star and burns Èkleipsis to ashes?" the largest among them put in, looking up from the Requiem Blaster; a weapon that had been forged by Primus himself along with the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield . "Whatever we do, _he_ cannot stay here." Unbelievable as it was, there were those on Cybertron who would attempt to free Unicron's spawn in the mistaken belief that he would somehow reward them.

Then, the giant grimaced. "Burnout does have a point though. How long?" he asked the others. "Until Cybertron forgets? Until all this is reduced to myth and legend?" Cybertronians were a long lived race, much longer lived than many of the other beings they had encountered. They were not however perfect.

True, warning signs had been carved into the pod. But it was a sad fact of history that beings nearly always believed they were wiser than had come before them. Assuming of course that whoever found the pod in the future could even read said warning.

A dark chuckle came from the far corner of the room, the mech's crimson optics glowing in the dim lighting. "I guess that make's me Èkleipsis' self appointed guardian then." A slender figure rose to his full height and sauntered forward, displaying his wings to thier best effect as he approached the group's undisputed leader. "Unless of course you have someone else in mind for the job Prime?"

Theta Prime grimaced. In all honesty, he would have loved to give the task to someone else, anyone else. While it was true Starscream's aid had been invaluable in the fight against Èkleipsis, none of those present fooled themselves into believing the seeker had done it out of the goodness of his spark. In fact, many of them would have loved to see him imprisoned right along the chaos spawn.

The fact of the matter was though, that it was not possible. While it was true Starscream was selfish, power hungry, vicious, and cruel he was also brillant, unmatched in the air, and most importantly immortal. Their people would forget, in time. But the seeker never would.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Cybertron is doomed._

_I would like to write this story someday_

_Or maybe give it to an experianced writer who will not abandon it_

_We'll just have to see how things turn out_


	14. Potential

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_This came to me a little over a year ago as a result of totally exhaustion and one to many glasses of something. Usually I am not all that good at crack fic but as part of my quest to get over this massive case of writers block I am going to give it a try._

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far far from Cybertron, there was Starscream. Who managed to crash, and consequently get stuck, on Dagobah for a time. Hey hey, this even explains why 'Screamer is hanging around after he dies. All the force users do it. _

**Potential**

Obi-wan watched with an expression of extreme disapproval on his face as the other spirit wrecked havoc. It was bad enough when Starscream had just been speaking to the other Cybertronians, but now he was starting to possess them. Honestly, the Jedi hadn't even believed that was possible, but as with most such things had chalked it up to the Force moving in mysterious ways.

Turning, Kenobi regarded his fellow Master. "What in the name of the Force were you thinking?" The seeker was the last being he would have ever consented to teach, and this coming from the man who had objected to him choosing Anikan as his padawan based on the boy's age.

Thoughtfully Yoda raised one clawed hand to his face, rubbing his chin as he regarded his most troublesome apprentice. Will Starscream had in abundance, that was true. But patience, humility, well that was something else entirely.

"Uncertain am I." The Grandmaster answered at last. Although, Yoda consoled himself. While not a Jedi, he would hardly call the seeker a Sith either. That was something.

A massive explosion caused them both to wince. A very small something.

_Should one of you want to have fun with this plunnie feel free. It made me giggle for a while as I imagined Yoda whopping the huge (in comparison Seeker) with his cane._

_'Impatient you are. Calm you must be. Let go of your hatred. Leads to the dark side it does.' _

_Still, I don't think I am going to do anything else with it. Just ask permission first. _


	15. Lines

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Starscream learns exactly how far he will go to survive_

_Warning: dark_

**Lines**

The brightly colored seeker stumbled slightly before regaining his balance, scanning the area to ensure no one had noticed. This was not the best part of town. He was so hungry. A pair of crimson optics looked longingly at the sky before their owner forced them away. He could not afford to waste what little fuel he had left on flying.

Turning down a rarely traveled alley Starscream sank to the ground. It just wasn't fair. He could still see the callous optics of the science council as they denied his request to send a rescue party after Skyfire. And that wasn't all; those pieces of scrap had flat out accused him of murdering his partner. They had stripped him of his position and credentials. As for the credits that had been owed him, forget it.

Needless to say the seeker had been kicked out of his old quarters. A bitter snort escaped his lips. Perhaps he should consider himself lucky he had received the much needed repairs before being called before the council. Not that the medic's work would do him any good if he starved to death.

No one would hire him. Desperation had even caused Starscream to inquire in areas a scientist, he winced again at the reminder his degrees had been recalled, former scientist was far overqualified for. Jobs a drone could do. Nothing. He may as well have been invisible for all the attention they gave him.

The seeker knew he would have more luck in Vos. However, he also knew he would be dead before he even made it halfway there. His fists clenched. All his knowledge, all the determination that had allowed him to gain a position in a field dominated by civilian builds, and there was nothing, nothing he could do to save himself.

"Hey beautiful."

Starscream's brow furrowed as he realized he was no longer alone, a grounder having entered the other side of the alley.

The green mech smiled charmingly. "Want to come home with me? I can make it worth your while."

The seeker would deny it to his dying day, but for a moment, just a moment he was tempted. "Not interested," he said coldly rising to his feet. He had more pride than that. As he brushed past the slightly larger figure the mech reached out to grab his arm.

"Now now, that isn't nice," suddenly the grounder didn't look so charming. "Here I was, trying to be kind and what do you do? You spit in my face."

Starscream swallowed. "Let go."

The mech smirked, shoving the seeker against the wall. "I don't think so."

Even vorns later, Starscream was never quite able to recall what happened then. He had never been taught how to fight. That didn't change the fact he was a seeker though. His battle protocols activated all at once, screaming for him to defend himself.

The next thing he knew, Starscream was standing over the others downed frame. The mech wasn't dead yet, but he was going to be. The seeker's claws were covered in energon. "Frag," he hissed. "Frag." Frantically he looked around. Had anyone seen? The coast seemed clear for now but that wouldn't last, and there was no way a judge would ever rule in favor of a war build.

The seeker was almost to the entrance of the alley when he hesitated, looking back at the other. It was sick, but he was so hungry. Starscream lowered himself to his knees, optics drawn to the energon which was still flowing from the fatal wound. He took one drink, then another, ignoring the mech's soft whimpers. He was just so hungry.

A moment later Starscream wiped his lips, not allowing himself to think of what he had just done. It seemed Primus was on his side. His victim had also had a credit chip. It wasn't a lot, but it would get him out of the city.

Vos wasn't an option anymore. That was the first place the guard would look for him, still bloody claws tightened around the chip like it was the most precious thing on Cybertron. Kaon, he decided. He would go to Kaon.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Have gotten a new job as an instructor at an Outdoor School which is awesome_

_Unfortunately due to this my computer time is extremely limited_

_Will try to write in my notebook while there and type it later_

_In the meantime hoped you enjoy and please review_


	16. SCIENCE

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Welcome to Peppymint's Fanfiction Blitz of 2015_

_Day Seven of Seven_

**SCIENCE**

Megatron watched his Second with a feeling of disquiet as the seeker hovered over a series of bubbling test tubes. Though at least this time he was mostly certain Starscream wasn't try to kill him. Okay, fairly sure, seventy percent at the very least. After taking a moment to mull that thought over, the warlord discretely ran a systems check, routing some extra power to his weapons systems, just in case. One could never be too careful.

Crimson optics were fixed on the setup with laser-like intensity. Starscream's expression was reminiscent of a wild turbofox, ready and willing to take a chunk out of something just because it could. Carefully, the seeker turned down the flames. He really thought he had it this time. A pinch of powder was added to one of the beakers. Just a little bit more.

Suddenly, Megatron realized who his Second reminded him of at this moment. It was that walking disaster of an autobot Prime had not had the good sense to exile. Wheeljohn or something like that. This was not a pleasant realization. "Starscream?"

"Shh."

The warlord's jaw twitched in irritation. Why hadn't he killed the other again? "Are you certain you know what you're doing?"

Starscream scowled. "Of course I . . ."

It was at this moment that one of the concoctions boiled over and began eating through the steel countertop. The seeker, no one's fool, dove for cover. Megatron wasn't so lucky. The resulting explosion flooded nearly a quarter of the ship and caused a small tsunami that nearly took out one of the smaller Hawaiian Islands.

Coughing, the warlord dug himself out of the debris, ignoring the ringing in his audio units. It was only the work of another moment to locate his Second, grabbing the seeker by the neck and lifting him into the air. "Starscream," he growled.

Insolent as always, the Air Commander just sneered. "What?"

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Alternate Title: The Hazards of Naming a Scientist Your Second in Command._

_Fist pumps! I did it. The Fanfiction Blitz is complete_

_Please review and I will try to get posts up whenever real like permits_


End file.
